RFID (radio frequency identification) technology has gained momentum in the last decade as a solution for tracking resources in supply chain logistics. The ever increasing demands for data have drawn the attention to the search of new approaches for communication between RFID tags and readers to decrease the communication time between every particular tag and reader. For example, Hewlett Packard Corp. has unveiled a new wireless chip capable to communicate with the speed up to 10 Megabits per second. See, HP Unveils Revolutionary Wireless Chip that Links the Digital and Physical Worlds—Grain-sized chip could be attached to almost any object, making information more ubiquitous, HP Press Release from Jul. 17, 2006. However, the communication distance for this device is limited to a few inches due to the employment of inductive coupling for harvesting energy and communication.